


Далёкий от покоя

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Fictober 2020, Gen, Missing Scene, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Каллен молится, чтобы прогнать тени своих кошмаров. Он и не подозревает, что кто-то слушает.
Relationships: Cole & Cullen Rutherford, Implied Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994134
Kudos: 2





	Далёкий от покоя

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9947680)  
> Фиктобер #9: “will you look at this?”.  
> Для прибавки к нужному настроению под чтение можно включить Hurts — Redemption.

Ночь стояла прохладная, зябко было даже в закрытой от ветра часовне. Свечи создавали иллюзию умиротворяющей теплоты, но холод так и крался за шиворот и леденяще впитывался сквозь камень в преклонённые ноги.

Каллен был благодарен мирозданию за весь этот спектр ощущений, державших его в настоящем моменте подобно якорю. Был благодарен — и молился горячим шёпотом в сцепленные перед собой руки. Отсветы свечей играли на каменном лице статуи Андрасте, и казалось, что Его невеста печально и понимающе смотрит на него сверху.

И пускай здесь было так же тихо, как и в отведённой ему башне, эта тишина казалась иной. Скрашенной безмолвным присутствием Создателя. Приносившей покой, которого ему нигде больше не было.

Свежая память кошмаров отступала под мягким светом свечей, размеренным и спокойным, как сама вечность.

Каллен сделал глубокий вдох, закрыл глаза, прижимая сцепленные в замок руки ко взмокшему прежде лбу.

— Они кричат внутри головы, тело становится тюрьмой, из которой нет выхода, — зашептало прежде безмолвное присутствие у него за спиной.

Каллен вздрогнул, резко оборачиваясь — только сейчас почувствовал, как на самом деле затекли ноги, когда неловко припал на колено.

На скамейке в углу, куда сбежались все тени, сидел силуэт.

— Коул, — шумно выдохнул Каллен. Несмотря на прилив облегчения, сердце всё равно не перестало стучать под горлом. — Дыхание Создателя, не делай так _никогда_.

— Извини, — тот виновато сжался. — Я не хотел мешать. Я только хотел помочь.

— Помочь? — переспросил он, устало протирая лоб. Нервы стали расшатанные: ничего не случилось — и вот снова дрожь в пальцах, и дыхание рвётся на мелкие вдохи.

— Ты думал, что со временем станет легче, но ты засыпаешь — и снова там, и мучение начинается заново, — тихо сказал Коул, как будто объясняя, хотя такому объяснений и не требовалось. Он помолчал, будто слушая ответ невидимого собеседника, и медленно покачал головой: — Это не делает тебя слабым. Ты выжил там, где другие сломались бы. Ты не сломался, ты стал другим.

— Как… — Каллен замялся, неуютно заметив, что у него перехватило дыхание. — Как ты это делаешь?

Стоять, опираясь на колено, стало совсем неудобно, и он выпрямился. Не зная, куда деть руки, как поставить ноги, куда деться всему самому, он помедлил и просто сел на другую скамейку лицом к парню.

— Я чувствую, — бесхитростно ответил Коул, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами. — Тебе больно, и мне это… слышно.

— Слышно? Наверняка тебя самого это разбудило, — отозвался Каллен с невесёлым смешком. — Прошу прощения за то, что мои личные демоны такие… шумные.

— Я могу сделать легче, — настойчиво продолжил Коул. — Я умею. Станет тише, тихо, как было дома, когда солнце золотило пшеницу багряным закатом. _Только посмотри на это_ , скажет она, и смотреть можно долго, не отрываясь, пока закат не пройдёт. Такого красивого заката ещё не было.

В памяти сразу же всплыл тот вечер — о каком именно шла речь, понять не составляло труда. Тогда вся семья была в сборе, и это был их общий ужин за столом под старой, скрюченной яблоней в саду позади дома. Как его настолько безошибочно почувствовал Коул — другой вопрос.

— Это хорошее воспоминание, — вздохнул он.

— И оно саднит, потому что следом за ним слишком много боли, — Коул судорожно втянул носом воздух. — Отпусти её. Тебе было хорошо, все были живы и много смеялись. Мия пыталась тебя рассмешить. Мама умилялась. Отец гордился столом, который он только смастерил. Ты не знал, что будет потом, и был счастлив. Вот что имеет значение.

Каллен промолчал, отмахиваясь от невольных картин, замельтешивших перед глазами навязчиво, как надоедливые мошки. Коул прикрыл глаза.

— О, — печально отозвался он. — Всё, что строилось и собиралось долгие годы, исчезает быстро, чересчур быстро, на земле лежат черепки вазы, которую отец дарил матери на день рождения. _Нельзя показывать слабость, ты же мужчина._ Сёстры не должны видеть, потому что ты теперь их опора. Кто же ещё?.. За домом больше нет сада, старой яблони и сбитого отцом стола, только пепелище. Там кто-то лежит.

— Не… надо, Коул, — он стиснул зубы. — Это трогать не надо.

— Всё заканчивается, — прошелестел Коул. — Никто не стоит на могиле родителей без сожалений. Всегда остаётся что-то несказанное, неразделённое, непрожитое. Они гордились тобой. И гордились бы. Сёстры в безопасности. Они не видели, как тебе больно. Ты был и остался опорой.

Каллен протёр лицо ладонями, задержал на секунду руки, напоминая себе о том, что сейчас он вдыхал в грудь прохладную зябкость Скайхолда, а не зависшую в воздухе гарь былых пожаров Хоннлита. И не…

— Их слишком много, и они сходят с ума, только получив повод, — мгновенно откликнулся Коул. — _Маги не люди._ Ты ошибался, но хотел быть правым. Ты оказался прав, но хотел ошибаться. Это безумие, как можно было до этого довести?

Это Мередит и пылающее в её глазах бешенство. Это Киркволл, затопленный кровью и одержимыми. Это его собственный ужас на грани паники. Каллена пробрало дрожью, как в тот момент, когда он проснулся в своей постели со сдавленным криком.

— Ты действовал из своих убеждений. Ты хотел решить всё иным путём. Всё решили без тебя, — Коул смотрел прямо на него и как будто сквозь, вглубь, вдаль, в прошлое и просто куда-то мимо. — Ты можешь себя простить.

Свет свечей обволакивал их мистическим ореолом. Каллену чудилось, что сама каменная Андрасте склонилась ниже, прислушиваясь, тем самым даря своё благословение, понимание и безоговорочное принятие. Как это делал Коул.

Тот слабо улыбнулся — так слабо, что это можно было принять за игру тени, если бы у его глаз не возникли тонкие, почти невидимые морщинки. Каллен медленно и глубоко вдохнул и так же медленно и глубоко выдохнул. В груди оказалось головокружительно много места для воздуха. Ему было легче от желания поверить Коулу.

Но он ещё колебался.

— Я совершил много дурного, — признал он тяжело. — Я не могу простить себе всё.

— Это необязательно, — просто ответил Коул. — Важно только себя не винить.

Каллен невесело хмыкнул, уставился взглядом в пол, пропуская ладонь сквозь волосы.

— Ты видишь всё, что у меня в голове? — осведомился он. — Ты знаешь обо мне всё?

Коул качнул ногами в воздухе, моргнул задумчиво.

— Нет, — неуверенно отозвался он и поправил себя: — Я не могу сказать наверняка. Я чувствую только то, что тебя гложет — сию секунду или… всегда. Я не читаю мысли, — добавил он тише, как будто в равной мере и виновато, и оправдываясь.

Каллен поспорил бы. Только, пожалуй, докапываться до правды тут было бы слишком сложно. Они до сих пор не знали, кем — чем? — являлся Коул на самом деле, что уж говорить о том, чтобы разложить по понятиям то, что он _делал_.

Он вздохнул. По хорошему счёту, парня стоило бы прогнать сразу просто из разумных соображений, но было в нём что-то такое… Каллен понимал, почему Вестница решила так и никак иначе.

— Что ж, в любом случае, ты узнал чуть ли не все мои секреты, — он хмыкнул. Затем помедлил — его передёрнуло от идеи признать это вслух, но Коул и так сказал всё за него, — сглотнул и спрятал взгляд. — Мои _страхи_ уж точно.

— У всех есть свои секреты и страхи, — сказал Коул, как нечто очевидное. — Твои не лучше и не хуже, чем у других, они — твои.

— И ты… слышишь так всех?

Коул повёл плечом.

— Всех, кому больно.

— Всем отчего-то больно, — заметил Каллен.

Уголки губ Коула грустно опустились.

— Да, — после паузы согласился он.

— И ты никому ничего не рассказываешь?

— Я рассказал всё _тебе_ , — Коул посмотрел на него недоверчиво, как будто это он ничего не понял. — Я говорю с теми, кому это нужно, говорю им то, что они отказываются сказать себе сами. Так можно помочь. Так становится легче.

— Я… не совсем об этом, — Каллен прочистил горло. — Ты не выдаёшь секретов _другим_?

На лице Коула засветилось понимание и даже какое-то облегчение.

— _А._ Зачем? Если это не поможет, если это только добавит боли. Нет. Я не… выдаю.

Ответ был понятным. Каллен молча кивнул, принимая его, и поднял задумчивый взгляд на Андрасте.

— Она не узнает, что ты говорил о магах, — произнёс Коул после продолжительной паузы. — Не от меня. Ей было бы больно, потому что она этого боится, не знает, как спросить напрямую — но ты изменился, и она бы всё поняла.

Каллен вздрогнул. Заявление, что он не умел читать мысли, стало казаться очень сомнительным.

— Вестница? — уточнил он, неловко кашлянув, хотя какой уже был толк уточнять, если Коул отвечал точно тому, что крутилось у него в голове.

Коул тщательно обдумал его вопрос.

— Она думает, что у тебя сильные руки, и от этой мысли ей становится не по себе, неловко, жарко, она опасается, что кто-то заметит.

— Сильные… руки? — не понял Каллен. — О… — он осёкся, — … _ох_.

Он потёр ладонью шею, отчаянно чувствуя, что краснеет. И к тому же другое заявление Коула теперь тоже перестало внушать доверие. Вообще уверенность во всём этом разговоре стала зыбкой, как песочный замок под напором морской волны.

— Дыхание Создателя, и ты говоришь, что не выдаёшь чужие секреты?! — воскликнул он.

— Ты же хотел знать, — смущённо пробормотал Коул. — Это тоже должно помочь.

Каллен упёрся локтями в колени, пряча лицо в ладонях. Шумно вздохнул. Договариваться по-человечески с ним было попросту невозможно, это очевидно.

— Но всё хорошо, — Коул коснулся его плеча, будто стараясь утешить. — Ты забудешь, что я тебе это сказал.

— Что? — Каллен с недоумением посмотрел на него. — Почему это?

Коул посмотрел на него как-то печально, вздохнул и беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Все забывают.

Каллен ответил недоверчивым взглядом. Забыть такой разговор было бы крайне, крайне тяжело.

— Сомневаюсь, — сказал он ему.

Коул не ответил и молчал так долго, что стало ясно, что на этот раз он уже ничего не добавит. Каллен ушёл в раздумья, ещё раз прокрутил в памяти все его слова, пытаясь разобраться, какие на самом деле они вызывали в нём чувства.

Разобраться было непросто. Зато стало ясно, что усталость отвоёвывала своё — немудрено, он почти и не спал этой ночью. Каллен сжал губы, сдерживая зевок. Посидел ещё с минуту, пока не убедился, что на него в самом деле постепенно накатывала сонливость.

— Я не знаю, что это было, Коул, — взвешенно произнёс он, наконец вставая с места. — Но… спасибо. Пожалуй, мне действительно стало легче.

Глаза Коула на мгновение засияли.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — кивнул он то ли понимающе, то ли предлагая разумный довод. — Ещё есть время.

— …Да, — неловко кашлянул Каллен, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Ты бы пошёл поспать тоже. Если ты вообще спишь, конечно.

— Сплю, — чуть улыбнулся Коул. — Спокойной ночи, Каллен!

Он кивнул и двинулся к двери из часовни. Но подумав, остановился у самого порога. Кое-что его всё-таки смутно тревожило. Он оглянулся.

— Коул? — окликнул он. Тот обернулся, глядя на него во все глаза. — Я _не_ забуду этот разговор.

Понять, что было написано в его взгляде, он так и не смог. И когда пауза стала слишком длинной, чтобы показаться неловкой, Каллен кивнул сам себе и вышел вон.

— Все так говорят, — тихо вздохнул Коул, болтая ногами в воздухе.


End file.
